Episode 325: A Berry Bear Christmas (1)
The winter holidays find Bear and his friends planning a big celebration. They're all getting ready for Christmas, but also learn about Hanukkah and Kwanzaa. Bear also celebrates his favorite tradition, the finding of the winter berry. As things start out, Pip and Pop have put together a reindeer wreath. Everyone wants to help out with the wreath, so Bear suggests they all add something of their own. Later, the group meets Santa Hogg and presents him with a large list of holiday wishes. Then there's a bit of an argument when Treelo wants to open everyone's presents and not just his own. In the Shadow segment, Shadow thanks Bear for his gift of a scarf --- Shadows don't get cold, but it's the thought that counts. She then sings the song "It's Kwanzaa Time." After hearing a howling noise, the group takes in an old hound named Jack with no home and invites him to stay at the Big Blue House for the holidays. This gets everyone thinking about the true meaning of the holidays. The story continues in part two. Songs *Berry Bear Christmas *A Holiday for Everyone *That's All I Want for Christmas *It's Kwanzaa Time *What If (There Was No Big Blue House) *Just Listen Bearxmas03.jpg Bearxmas04.jpg Bearxmas05.jpg Bearxmas06.jpg Bearxmas02.jpg Bearxmas11.jpg Bearxmas12.jpg Bearxmas13.jpg Bearxmas14.jpg Bearxmas15.jpg Notes * Shadow twists the format of the Shadow segment in this episode. Instead of Bear searching for her, she searches for him and sings "Where Oh Where is Bear?" * The dog in the Shadow Projects logo in the closing credits says "Happy Holidays!" in Treelo's voice, but only on the original airing. * Both parts of this special were adapted as the book Bear's Berry Christmas. * Dave Goelz performed Jack in this double length episode. * In "That's All I Want for Christmas," Pip and Pop ask Santa for "tons and tons of clams." It is revealed in the fourth season of the program that clams are a form of currency in Woodland Valley. *This is the only episode that does not use the Goodbye Song. Instead, Bear and Luna sing Just Listen. Edits * When the special aired on Playhouse Disney over two days, the first Shadow segment was cut, as well as Bear hanging the reindeer wreath on the door and then hearing the kids arguing. Additionally, these scenes are also not present on the UK DVD. * On the VHS version of the special, there are no closing credits shown - instead, Luna is shown setting and Ray rising; the show continues immediately to the next part. **Bear's dialogue even changes after Just Listen finishes to accommodate for this change. In the Playhouse Disney airing, it is as follows: ::Wow, this has been some day! It's nice having a new friend like Jack around. Well, bye bye! (Bear begins to walk off) ...Oh! (Bear pops his head back on-screen) I almost forgot. (Bear walks back) I hope that you have a wonderful holiday too, and be sure to come back to the Big Blue House and tell us all about it. See you soon! ::In the VHS release, it was shortened to: ::Wow, this has been some day! And tomorrow's going to be an even bigger day! So, (Bear yawns) this bear better get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. Video releases *''A Berry Bear Christmas'' (2005, UK) Book adaptation The special was adapted as Bear's Berry Christmas, a storybook published in 2000. External links *Tough Pigs: My Week with More Christmas __NOWYSIWYG__ 325 Berry Bear Christmas (1)